Goblins
Goblins were a primitive but fierce race that can inhabit many cruel and harsh environments. They were divided into two categories, separated through cultural differences and slight biological differences due to social incompatability with each other. These two categories were the enacra and tribal goblins, with the enacra goblins being bred by Norkel originally for use as support troops for his orks. By the ael'ùvah, they are called gornù, ''by the ael'nonùvah they are named ''gordhù ''and by the hardeteels they are called ''gornùka. ''They are similar to the mequë. Etymology Goblin is derived from the Mordach word ''gobléin. This came from Brae goíbléin. This is derived from Proto-Fjorrian gwoírnúka, which came from valiän'' ghëornùsá. '' Biology Goblins were a dimunitive race, relative to most others. Even the enacra goblins, the tallest type of goblin, had an average height of 5' 6", compared to the average height of the human races, which was usually above 5' 9". They typically had crooked backs which make them look even smaller in stature than they already appeared. As well as being small, they were light and agile. Tribal goblins could weigh between 8st and 12st. The enacra goblins were slightly heavier, with an average that fell between 10st and 14st. Goblins commonly had dark green skin. It was not uncommon for goblins to have yellowy-green or yellow skin, however, or other mixtures. Some individuals were found with brown or even black skin but this was apparently extremely rare. They had red or black eyes and black or brown hair, which turned grey with age or fell out completely. History Early History Discovery The earliest recorded sightings of goblins were by valiän explorers, who found a large population of them living in western Cer-Ithrim. Judging by the physical, cultural and societal description of these goblins, as well as the fact that they did not engage the explorers in combat, they were tribal goblins. These goblins were originally friendly with the Valiän Empire and engaged in trading with them, however, their economy was extremely weak and they made things of little use to the empire. They were considered to be loyal subjects of the empire and inhabited many settlements along the southern coast of Miraleen. The Reign of Hanmuntírë During the reign of Hanmuntírë, the grandson of Myymundírë, the goblins were subjected to vile practices and were segregated from the valiö. They were viewed as lesser to the valiö and many were hunted or enslaved. They were used as servants by the nobility of the empire. Hanmuntírë was documented to have over two thousand goblins in his servitude, forced to work for scraps of food under the threat of death or torture. Hanmuntírë burned down many of their villages and massacred thousands of goblins. The goblins retreated westward and northward, coming into Miraleeth, where they were pursued by the armies of Hanmuntírë. They hid in the mountains until Hanmuntírë withdrew the soldiers that were hounding the goblins back to the empire to deal with the Valiö iyurrù Aukë, a war which resulted in the fragmentation of the Valiän Empire into many smaller states. When the goblins came out of the caves, they were snared and lured deeper into Miraleeth by Norkel, who enslaved them, though in a much more terrible way than the valiö had. He experimented on them and force-bred them with the mequë, to make many different strains of goblins and orks. Some of the goblins escaped from their captivity and fled back to the lands that they had originally dwelt in, though they were cautious and never strayed into territories which were populated by the valiö. The goblins that did remain slowly became known as enacra goblins, which were used alongside trolls and shischarah as troops to assist his orks in battle. Although goblins were vastly weaker than orks, Norkel considered them to be more advantageous than their orkish masters in many respects. One such respect was that the goblins could bred far quicker than orks could. Whereas orks could take a year to repopulate the losses gained by a defeat in battle, goblins could do so in a lesser time. They also matured quicker, meaning that they could be snet into battle at an earlier age. This was balanced, however, by their stupidity and need for leadership. The War of the Valiant Personality Culture and Religion Notable Individuals Trivia Category:Races Category:Beasts